In general, vehicle parts are tested in a vehicle part process line. Recently, the part test has been performed through a robot in order to improve workability and reliability. Here, the part test should be performed in each position of the parts.
For example, in a case of a vehicle door, a front side, a rear side, an upper end portion, and the like, of a door panel are tested. In this case, a position of the robot should be changed depending on a part test position.
The robot includes a part test device in order to test the vehicle parts. However, in the related art, the entire robot should be driven at the time of changing the part test position. Therefore, mobility is low and a test position is not subdivided, such that work reliability is decreased.